Werewolves and Angels
by loveyoumore22
Summary: If anyone asks me "did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" I'm going to loose it because yes, it hurt like a bitch. Robbie is just your average, kultzy angel who falls from Heaven accidentally and becomes mortal. She soon learns the way of the human world thanks to the werewolves of La Push. But what happens when one of them imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I was up in Heaven, minding my own business like the other angels did when I felt the ground (or clouds if you may) shift beneath me. I looked down and floated for a second before I was suddenly free-falling.

I never thought it possible to fall from Heaven by accident but here I am, hurdling towards Earth at an alarming rate as an ear-piercing scream ripped through my throat. I tried to free my wings but I watched as the feathers become loose and become a clutter. I spat some out and as I fell through the clouds I saw the water.

I twisted and turned but that was no use, my white cotton dress wrapped around my legs and my bare feet froze in the cold weather.

The notepad I was holding when I was walking was falling with me and I clutched it desperately to my chest as the water came up and met me.

So anyway, I guess I should explain my situation.

My name is Robbie, angels don't have last names but since I'm falling to earth I'll come up with one later. I have long chocolate brown hair that went to my waist and was in perfect waves. My eyes were like an anime characters, large and brown. I was very petite unlike the other angels that towered over me. I was wearing a simple cotton dress that trailed the ground behind me because there was no smaller size and no shoes. I was also very, _very _clumsy, showing that I managed to fall from Heaven is a fact.

I was so excited to finally become a full angel but no.

I had to fall to earth and into the sea, just like the klutz I am. I felt the water swirl around me and my lungs began to burn in a new sensation that I learned from the souls in Heaven to be drowning.

I screamed and air bubbles escaped my throat as I thrashed up to the rippling water up to the surface. I swam up and gasped as air reached my throat.

I saw a beach far off, Native Americans laughing around a fire, not noticing me thrashing in the water.

"H-H-Help m-me!" I choked before disappearing into the water again, clutching my notebook to my chest using a free arm to swim up again, waving it about before falling under the water.

My eyes stung with the salt water and water entered my lungs and I couldn't see.

I felt a splash to my right and I didn't have the energy to look as something warm and strong wrapped around my waist and began to pull me; up or down I don't know.

My head broke surface but I still hadn't taken a breath.

I was an angel now I will go to meet them again but in death.

"Sam! Paul! Jacob! C'mere! Quick!" a voice boomed and my eyes cracked open slightly. Two warm hands were suddenly pressed against my chest and began to pump my chest up and down. Slowly the water came up my throat and I fall to my side, coughing it all up. My throat burned and I felt bile rise up. I hunched over on my hands as the warm hand rubbed my back up and down.

My body shook and I wiped my mouth at the back of my hand, my eyes drooping.

"What is it Seth?" a male voice asked as a shadow appeared in my vision.

"I just saw her out there thrashing," the boy, Seth, answered. "Where's Paul, Jacob?"

"He went to get Billy," Jacob answered with worry laced in his voice, "excuse me miss? Are you okay?"

I nodded and tried opening my eyes fully as I looked side-ways to look at my saviours. They were very tall, all looking alike with their black hair, big brown eyes and russet skin. I felt panic rise in me as I didn't feel my note book in my hand. I stood up, ignoring the pain in my legs and head, and whirled frantically.

"Where is it?!" I gasped out loud, pushing through Jacob and the other one, glaring at the sand. Finally I spotted it; a golden notebook the shined. I dashed towards it and clutched it tightly to my chest, thanking God silently.

I turned around and blushed as I felt their eyes on me. I managed to hide the book up my sleeve (shrinking when it did so) and waved a hand at them sheepishly.

"Uh..." I blushed, "hello."

"Hi!" the youngest boy, Seth, answered before the eldest slapped him on the back of the head earning a "hey" from Seth.

"Who are you?" the eldest asked.

"Robbie," I answered curtly. Being an angel I was never rude or got angry.

"Robbie...?" Jacob said letting the sentence hang off at the end. My eyes widened and felt my eyes dart around. My eyes landed on Jacob's eyes.

"Brown..." I turned to the forest and smiled, "...forest. Robbie Brownforest."

They all raised their eyebrows in a 'are-you-serious' kind of look and I nodded, grinning.

"Robbie Brownforest is my name," I said finely, crossing my arms across my chest and turning my chin up slightly. I heard foot steps behind me and turned really fast that the world spinned.

"Sam! Billy said he was going to come...down...with..."

The boy was handsome beyond words; his hair was raven blacks, almost purple spikey. His eyes were chocolate brown and swirled with unknown emotions. His body looked to be sculpted with only cut off's and black trainers as clothes. He slowed to a stop and I felt my heart swell up in unknown emotion that the angels described as love.

"No..." I breathed as blackness entered my vision as the boy rushed forward to catch my falling body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a very plush bed with my head aching and my throat sore.

I sat up and my hand flew to my head, groaning in pain as I fell back to my pillow, letting my eyes focus on the ceiling. Wait a minute.

Never, in my life, have I slept or collapsed or be in pain. That made my head spin and I groaned again, unfamiliar to these new feelings. I looked around the room with boredom.

It was obvious it belonged to a boy what with the mess of clothes and dark coloured paint on the walls. The bed was small and creaked whenever I moved or shifted my weight. The bed was pushed against a wall, a window just over head. I could see the top of the trees under a grey sky with no sun. I scrunched my nose up and spread my fingers over the rough canvas of the mattress. I sniffed the air and smelled the most intoxicating smell. It was sweet and it was like blueberries.

I pulled the cover back and set my legs down on the floor. I stretched, popping a bone, and sighed. I looked down and stifled a scream.

I wasn't wearing my soft, white cotton dress but a very large, blue button down shirt that stopped almost mid-calf. I stood up, whirling around the room for my dress. I pulled back the covers and climbed on the bed, my hands raking it. The cover popped over my head and I was covered in blackness.

I started to panic, tossing and turning, my heart pumping in my chest like mad. I felt my breath coming in raggedly and I suddenly felt the world topple under me and my body hit the floor-hard.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed and I heard the door being thrown open. A warm hand gripped my writhing body and I was blinded by the light.

"Are you okay?" a sweet, velvet voice asked. I threw myself at the direction of the voice and curled my body around the heat.

I was blubbering like a new soul at the Gates and that's when I stopped myself. I tentatively pulled away and my fingers went to where the tears were falling. I stared at the droplets with curiosity, my eyes screwed up. I placed my tongue to it and blanched, the salty taste lingering on the tip of my tongue.

"Ew," I said blankly.

I looked up and met eyes with the most beautiful shade of brown, almost like chocolate. His hair was almost purple and he had his strong developed arms around me, cradling my petite frame. He had his eyebrows raised and I blushed slightly.

"Are you...are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Yes, thank you," I answered and the boy's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Where are you from? I've never heard of your accent?" he asked, shifting his weight so he was sitting cross legged on the ground and my body as rested in between his crossed legs, his arms around my body. I, strangely, liked it.

"Um..." I hesitated, trying to remember a place that one of the souls had told me. "America?"

It accidentally came out as a question but the boy sighed. I smelled that intoxicating smell again and wiggled from the boy's grip, standing on my shaky feet. I sniffed the air and followed the waft with the boy right behind me. I turned a corner and saw a young beautiful woman holding a tray of food.

I, being an angel, never really needed food so when I stomach rumbled I yelped and clutched it tightly, my cheeks turning red. The girl turned and I almost gasped.

Her entire left side was marred, distorted with scars that went from her forehead to her left arm. When she smiled, it was slightly lop-sided.

"Hello," the girl greeted and I dropped my head, my hair framing my face, muttering a 'hello' myself. I saw her smile falter as though she knew why I was suddenly shy. She placed the tray on the counter ad wiped her hands on her apron. I walked behind her and my mouth watered at the food.

"What are those?" I asked, making her jump slightly.

"Um...blueberry muffins," she answered and I reached for one, as it was slightly cooled down, and lifted it up to my mouth. I took a bite and munched it happily.

"These are so good!" I exclaimed, eating it all in one go and taking another two. The girl smiled happily as I ate more. She looked behind my shoulder nodded for some reason.

"I'm Emily, by the way," she said.

"Robbie," I responded with my mouth full. Emily laughed whole-heartily.

"And I'm guessing this bone-head didn't introduce himself," she smirked, and I turned and I saw the boy scowling.

"Well I was too busy trying to stop her from suffocating," he snapped back and I shrinked back behind Emily, not liking his anger. His eyes softened and I saw him breathing in and out raggedly. I felt my heart melt when he smiled crookedly at me.

"I'm Paul," he said and it sounded like he wanted to add something at the end but I was too busy continuing to eat all of Emily's muffins like an animal.

* * *

**hello all :) now to those who are probably confused Robbie doesn't know ANYTHING about the mortal world and only has heard bits and pieces from souls. Also being an angel she never had to eat, sleep or she never had been in pain or show any emotion except for happiness.**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Paul's P.O.V**_

When Seth told me to go get Billy to help someone I didn't think that someone would be my imprint.

After coming back to the beach I could hear the talking of voices and ran over it them, stopping dead when I saw her.

She wore a very long, very white cotton dress that almost trailed behind her, sand clinging to it. Her luscious, chocolate brown hair went to her waist with sand in it. Her eyes were the same, wide like a doe's and radiated innocence along with purity. Her heart beat hummed and I felt mine thump against my chest. She was very, very small, around the size of a tall 13 year or a small 18 year old. Her eyes widened and I heard an almost non-audible gasp escape her perfect, baby pink lips.

"No..." she gasped and her body was falling in slow motion. My body already was working and I caught her before she could crack her head on a rock. She was very light and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Fuck, I was getting all mushy and imprint-y like.

I looked up to see Jacob's and Sam's smug faces as I glared angrily back at them. Bringing the girl close to my chest, I picked her up bridal style and shifted her weight. Seth looked a little dazed and confused as his eyes darted back and forth between the three of us before realisation collapsed on top of him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed innocently, "she's your-"

"Shut it," I snapped back at him and his mouth clamped shut but I could see the smugness in his features. Sighing unhappily I looked to Sam. "I'll bring her over to Emily's."

Without another word I turned on my heel and walked to Emily's, wolf-whistles and hoots behind me as I felt my cheeks burn a little in embarrassment.

Never had I ever seen such a small, thin girl eat so much in my life. She grabbed another slice of the pizza I ordered ten minutes ago as she brought the drink of coke to her mouth. She sat Indian style on the wooden chair, the large shirt falling back (much to my distaste) to her calves. Emily smiled happily as Robbie ate another of Emily's heavenly muffins.

I turned to Emily, mouth slightly slack and raised an eyebrow but getting a laugh in return.

"This is what you guys do too, funnily enough," Emily chuckled. Robbie, mouth full and her hair swept back into a pony-tail that Em herself did, looked up and swallowed with a large gulp before leaning back and drinking the coke happily like a child.

"Are you, uh, okay?" I asked awkwardly as Robbie's brown eyes darted over to mine, eyes like a doe's. She placed the plastic cup on the table and scooted further towards me. Leaning in, she started _sniffing_ me.

"You smell funny," she said a loud and I raised an eyebrow, turning to Em for some help but she was too busy hiding her giggles. "I mean, not most people smell like cinnamon and pine."

My head snapped back to her, eyes wide and Em ha stopped laughing, instead she was intrigued. Robbie leaned back again, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"What?" Em questioned.

"Well it's just usually mortals smell like flowers mixed with a favorited smell. Like this one time I met a man who smelled of tulips and cigars and it made the whole place stink to-"

The door swung open making us all jump, turning around to only see it was Sam, Jacob, Seth and Embry. Sam went straight to Emily and placed a kiss on her cheek before wrapped his arms around her frail body. Seth and Jacob went straight to the table and were disappointed to see no food. Seth glared at me.

"Jeez, Paul," he almost hissed, "you could have saved some."

"It wasn't me," I answered, hands up, "it was her."

Seth stared open mouthed at her with awe (making a low growl erupt in my chest) as Jacob sighed and sat down. I turned my body around to see Embry staring at Robbie with emotions I didn't like.

I growled a bit louder but only so he could hear it. With his eyes snapping to mine I glared coldly at him before he dropped his gaze to the ground. Ever so slightly I scooted a bit closer to Robbie, just for comfort.

* * *

**yep i know it's crap and yep I know it's been nearly a month since my last update. I'm very sorry! please no hate !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Paul's P.O.V**_

I sat outside on the old bench that Emily repainted three months ago with my right fist cradling my chin. I was still confused; why had she said mortals? Was she not human too? I sighed and looked back into the kitchen window which gave me a clear sight of the closed bedroom door where Robbie slept.

I could see Emily baking (honestly it was the only thing that could keep her distracted nowadays) and Sam sat at the table, punching numbers into a calculator as he double checked the books. Him and Em have been struggling with money for the past year so they had to cut back drastically on stuff.

It wasn't just them though, it was the whole pack.

Jacob had to get a job (one that he hid from the others well enough) lifting and shipping boxes, Embry had to cut back on the drink (him being a secret drinker after all), Quinn worked as a mechanic so we hardly ever saw him unless it was urgent and Seth... well, Seth had to quit school and work in the shop at any chance he could get.

It was really a price to pay, actually, to protect the Rez from un-natural stuff. I had three jobs, I sold what I didn't need and I made sure Mom always came home safe.

I put my face into my hands and rubbed the tiredness away from them. I haven't slept in a week and my body was taking a toll. I still had that nagging feeling at the back of my mind. I got up and stretched my muscles before entering the hall/kitchen. Sam looked up, grimaced and looked back down.

Pulling the chair across from him I sat down and crossed my arms.

"Sam?" I asked and his head snapped up. I could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah?" he croaked as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. I shifted my weight as I decided on how to say it.

"There's something... something weird about Robbie," I decided, "today, when she was with me and Em, she said something... odd."

His head snapped up and his narrowed pupils met my eyes and Emily stopped the stirring of her mixture, her back stiff as Sam's eyes darted back and forth between us.

"She said," I continued steadily, " 'mortals'. I mean, wouldn't it be weird for a human being to say 'mortals'?"

Silence was deadly in the room as Sam stared at me, frozen. But I could see the emotions in his eyes; distrust. Worry. Anger. I wanted to growl at how he felt towards my imprint but I managed to bite it back.

"You think she's not... human?" Sam asked, leaning forward so the chair and floorboards squeaked a bit. I nodded, my voice having vanished. Sam sighed, rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers in a circling motion. Emily met my eyes, fear growing in her eyes.

"Sam?" she asked with a slightly shaking voice. Emily was never one for violence or harsh judgements after the... incident. Though she never mentioned it she was always afraid that she was going to be judged for how she looked or spoke. "Sam maybe... maybe if we ask her. I mean, there's no use to force it out of her."

Sam looked at his fiancée with confusion in his eyes. Em wrung her fingers in front of her as she smiled warmly.

"I mean, have you seen how care-free and ditzy she is? Robbie wouldn't harm a fly!" she laughed lightly as she flashed me a comforting smile that I gratefully returned. Though Robbie was my imprint, I didn't quite trust her; we dont know who she is (I mean, Brownforest? Really?), where she came from and we don't know _what_ she is.

Sam nodded and Emily wrapped her arms around him, her cheek against his head. A flash of envy went through me put I swallowed it down. Standing up I bade goodnight to them.

"Better get home. Mom's probably passed out drunk. Wouldn't want her to get hurt," I muttered and almost ran out the door, wanting to get away from the couple behind.

* * *

**yyeeeaaahhh sorry it's a filler chapter but we need them, don't we?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Robbie's P.O.V_**

"Wow!" I gasped at the T.V screen as I watched this show as they call it, Supernatural. There was an Angel too, called Cas. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me as I sat very close to the T.V.

"Um, Robbie, you might not want to sit so close," he said and I turned around, flashing him a smile.

"Why ever not?" I asked innocently.

"In case you go blind," he said simply. My eyebrows furrowed. Blind? What was that? I shrugged it off but shuffled back a few feet from the screen. The little house creaked in some places. It was small but homely here. A sudden yawn escaped my mouth and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm tired," I bluntly said as I stood up, my legs wobbling a bit from being on the ground for a while. Emily came in, wiping her hands on a towel with a worried look on her face. Her eyes snapped to me and I smiled. She was slightly taller then me - heck, everyone was!

"I'm going to bed if that's all right," I told her and her mouth fell open into a 'o' before she shook her head and nodded throwing the towel over her shoulder.

"Oh of course. I'll just get you some pyjama's," she told me hurriedly, taking my hand in hers and towing me to the bedroom where I had woken up previously that day. I was still in the over large tee shirt but it didn't bother me. I tripped and stumbled a bit as she sort of pushed me in the bedroom. I frowned but sat down on the bed as she began rooting in cupboards for clothes.

Emily threw a pair of soft bottoms. I guess she thought this top was okay for sleeping...

"Robbie?"

I looked up to see her concerned, marred faces as she wrapped her arm around herself.

"Do you... know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked her as I dropped my arms to my lap that were previously examining the clothing.

Emily shook her head and chuckled, unwinding one arm to run her hand through her hair, messing it up.

"N-Nevermind. Just promise me something," she begged as her big brown eyes searched mine with a hint of desperation. I perked up and smiled at her.

"Of course!" I chirped. "We're friends aren't we?"

Emily had a look of shock on her face and I began to feel a little sad. Did she not want to be friends? I thought I could see hope in her eyes as a smile bloomed like a flower across her face, lopsided.

"Y-Yes," she said, her voice wavering. "We are. Just promise me you won't hurt Paul?"

"Hurt him? Why would I hurt him?" I said but she just shook her head, turning around and gripping the door knob. Looking back, Emily met my eyes and with a grave tone she continued.

"In every way imaginable," she coldly put before leaving the room and myself.

* * *

**Um...**

**Okay first off:**

**I'm sorry.**

**I kind of forgot I had stories on this site. Yes yes I can forget! I have four other on completely different sites (that reminds me...) to write and I made the mistake of starting others without finishing the first.**

**So Once I finish my most popular book on another site I will write a chapter for my other book on this site.**

**I ccan't really say that school is in the way, because I'm on summer holidays and it's August now so...**

**I've just not being feeling well, emotionally and mentally. I'll try to keep writing and im sorry for the short chapter I've just been feeling bad because I've spread myself way too thin. What with writing four other books, and my back to school denial, my depression and everything else (meaning blogging about bands, crying over bands, talking about bands with people on the internet, thinking about bands, and bands) I've just haven't had the time.**

**I am sorry. But I will try to keep updating!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 6!**


End file.
